A conventional solar generating system generally includes a solar panel which is supported by multiple shafts, but the multiple shafts cannot move synchronously. The conventional support shafts cannot move the solar panel to aim the sun so that the solar panel cannot absorb sufficient solar energy along with the movement of the sun. Some conventional solar generating systems are equipped with multiple shafts which are moved individually, but there lacks a management unit to manage the movements of the shafts so that the shafts are moved asynchronously and the solar panel and the shafts are damaged within a short period of time. Therefore, most of the conventional solar generating systems use stationary shafts which reduce the operation efficiency of the solar panel.
The present invention intends to provide a tracking system that allows the multiple shafts to move synchronously so as to track the sun to have the best result for absorbing the solar energy and would not damage the tracking system.